<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epithet Erased: Molly's story (and more!) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561886">Epithet Erased: Molly's story (and more!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cancelled, Gen, Molly is gonna get adopted, More characters on the way!, Rick Shades (mentioned), So much planned, hope its ok, my first fic!, not too much hopefully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy walks in on an average day in the Blyndeff Toy Emporium, Unsummoning a summon from her sister, rude customers and taxes! She decides to take Molly away..... What will happen? NOT EVEN I KNOW. Hopefully updated somewhat frequently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Percy comes for a second visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fic! Hope you like it! I have so many ideas for it and I hope I can write them. May become part of a series? IDK.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don't worry Ramsey, I will come back to you with a mission soon, I just have to inform Ms. Blyndeff that we are close to catching her former captor” Percy said. “Sorry Ramsey, I have arrived. I have to hang up, I will check on you in your cell in an hour or two” Right before leaving she accidentally turned on the siren. “Oh, oops I guess” She turns it off</p><p>Meanwhile in the Blyndeff Toy Emporium, Molly is chasing around one of her sister's summons. “Not only do I have to pay our taxes since it’s tax season, I have to work the saturday shift, finish my project, AND deal with one of my sisters summons”.</p><p>Percy walks in on this. “Ms. Blyndeff, do you require any assistance?”</p><p>Molly sighs after finally capturing the summon, and starting to dumb it down (it was nothing much just a small summon) “Um no Ms. King, I can do this myself”</p><p>Percy says “Just Percy is fine” Then she asks “What was that?”</p><p>Molly sighs and says in a tired tone, “one of my sister’s summons, you see she has a summoning epithet and I have an epithet (Dumb) which lets me dumb her summons into air.” She looks around “and now I have to clean up the place”</p><p>Percy says “good good, a good kid like you should to their chores”</p><p>Molly says “But I don't want to, I have to work a shift, finish a project, order food, do the taxes call the distributors-”</p><p>Percy cuts her off “Work a shift? File taxes? Isn't that something that your mother or father should do? Not a 12 year old.”</p><p>Molly says: “I know but ever since my mom died, no one's been doing anything…. Except me, my dad makes the toys and, i guess, chaperoned on a field trip that one time, but that's about it.”</p><p>Percy looks down at the little girl, who is almost in tears “It’s always so hard to live with them, my dope dad always making toys and sleeping, my sister always in her room, and when she does go out its with this weird cape around her, it make me feel like… i dunno, like I don't really love them anymore”</p><p>Percy looks surprised</p><p>Molly says: “I thought i had told you about this”</p><p>Percy looks to the staircase “I had thought you had been joking. Yet now that I think about it, the moment you had given me real tea that day, I should have known something was wrong” She looks back at Molly. “Now, I have to file a report about this, call social services, conduct an investigation and probably more. You have to go tell your dad, but first what are your responsibilities in this shop”</p><p>Molly perks up a bit: Wait are you saying I’m…. done here? No more taxes, no more stupid dad, no horrible sister, none of that?</p><p>Percy replies: Yes, exactly, now what are your responsibilities.</p><p>Molly gives a huge jump: “Ok my responsibilities in the store are: Setting up a website, doing taxes, setting up deliveries, customer service, repairs, making ads, doing the deliveries on the bike, getting distributors for our toys, receiving shipments of toys, setting up shelves, doing the cash register, and working the night shift on weekdays and regular shifts on weekends”</p><p>Percy, in extreme shock that this little girl did all of that “And normal non shop related duties?”</p><p>Molly as fast as she can since she thinks someone is about to come into the store: “Cooking, ordering food, also doing taxes, going christmas shopping, dumbing down my sisters summons, trying to make sure my dad doesnt gamble, making sure my sister is alive, going to the grocery store, doing homework, school projects, and other things like that”</p><p>A customer enters the store “And now you can see what I have to deal with”</p><p>*in a babyish, almost mocking tone* “Excuse me little girl, can you please get an adult to help me”</p><p>Molly says “I'm sorry, but i'm the closest thing to an adult you will find in this building”</p><p>The costumer scoffs “Well then miss grown up, I’m here to get a bicycle, a few of those toy ovens, and a few board games, its my child's birthday and he only deserves the best ones you have”</p><p>Molly puts on a customer service smile “don't worry sir, I’ll have everything ready for you in a minute”</p><p>A few minutes later Molly has a proprietorship game, a navy board game and a sweets world game. She also has a few toy ovens and a green bicycle.</p><p>The customer looks at her angrily and Molly hides her face in her bear jacket<br/>
“MY KID WANTS A RED BICYCLE”</p><p>Molly jumps up subtly as to not reveal her fear of the customer, Percy notices this<br/>
“I'm sorry sir, i'll try and get one”</p><p>Molly gets one</p><p>“Ok sir that will be $194.38 with tax”</p><p>“Oh don't worry I have a coupon”</p><p>“But we don't make coupons”</p><p>“But these say 50% off toys!”</p><p>Molly takes the coupon and adds “At your local air-store”</p><p>“Well Good-bye, I WILL NOT pay over 100 dollars you greedy little -----”</p><p>Percy steps in “Excuse me sir, but I must remind you to be cordial with small children like Ms. Blyndeff-”<br/>
“Molly”<br/>
“Exactly, Molly here, and not to harass them, now I ask you to politely buy the toys”</p><p>The customer turned around to look at the office and froze.<br/>
All he managed to say was “Yes, maam” before paying and taking everything<br/>
Molly sighed, and that's my normal everyday life.”</p><p>Percy had enough of this<br/>
“OK molly, i heard you say something about a project earlier, I will take you there myself and have a….. chat with your father”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Molly finds out about Giovanni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Molly is going to her friend's (Phoenica's) house and finds out about Giovanni having revealed his name to the police. And some other stuff happens I guess</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO! I was NOT expecting ANY kudos, yet I got some! and like, 30 or so hits! So thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter two</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So where are we going Ms. Blyndeff, I mean Molly”</p><p>“To my friends Phoenica’s house”</p><p>“Phoenica? As in Phoenica Fleecity?”</p><p>“Yes, how did you know?”</p><p>“Well, why wouldn't I? Her family is the wealthiest in the world! And she is also your age and goes to your school.”</p><p>“Wait, how do you know my school?”</p><p>“Well, I had to go conduct an investigation on you after the museum incident”</p><p>Molly looks nervous</p><p>Percy continues “I also found out that you like to steal and burn people's tax returns from their mail boxes”</p><p>Molly immediately looks worried</p><p>“Don't worry, after seeing the situation you are in I have allowed it to pass, just don't do it again”</p><p>Molly sighs in relief “Thanks officer, also may I ask a question?”</p><p>Percy smiles “Why of course!”</p><p>Molly looks at Percy “Why did you come today? You don’t seem like the type of person to buy a toy.”</p><p>Percy thinks for a moment and remembers “Ah yes, I almost forgot, I had come to inform you that we have a new lead on the museum case, and the Arsene Amulet”</p><p>Molly starts shaking and asks “What is it Percy?”</p><p>In a happy tone Percy says “We have been able to retrieve it!, and we also know the name of your captor, Giovanni Potage”</p><p>Molly starts quietly sobbing and mumbles “Just when I had an adult (kindof) that I could look up to”</p><p>“What is wrong Molly?”</p><p>In her tears Molly says “Don't let anything too bad happen to him”</p><p>Percy looks shocked “Why is that?”</p><p>Molly looks at Percy almost a mess “When I- when I went to the museum, at first the Bonzai blasters captured me, but then I escaped. Then after Giovanni and I became friends, he helped me not get my epithet stolen, we talked, we laughed, we had fun…. It was the first time someone felt like- like a family member to me, at least since my mom died….”</p><p>Percy looked at Molly in a sweet yet stern matter and asked “Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie?”</p><p>“BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO HIM OK? I WANTED TO VISIT HIM OR THE OTHER WAY AROUND, I WANTED TO HAVE AN ESCAPE FROM MY FAMILY, FROM MY HORRIBLE GOD DAMNED F---ING SH---Y LIFE I- I- I-”</p><p>Percy breaks her off “Its ok Molly, Its ok”</p><p>“I just wanted someone other than my friends to truly care about me”</p><p>Percy stops the car at a nearby McKing and looks at Molly “Normally I would scold you for lying to a police officer, and swearing at one too but since this a….. specific type of situation, I’ll let you off the hook, only, no more lies ok? And, I will make sure, when he gets apprehended, to try and lower his sentence, give him a somewhat comfortable stay, and to arrange frequent visits between the two of you, is that all right?”</p><p>“Yes, Percy”</p><p>“Good, now tell me anything else you have not told me”</p><p>“Like how me and my friends found someone on the shore and poked him with a stick so he would wake up and then he screamed?”</p><p>“Is that what your project is about?”</p><p>“Nah, the man on the shore is a mystery all on it’s own. While he gets used to being woken up and existing, my friend Trixie is taking care of him with their family. The project is just about math. And percentages, as if I didn't have enough of THOSE in my life... ”</p><p>Percy laughs a bit and notices she is dead serious “Well that is nice, if you need any help with the man from the beach call me at this number” Percy gives Molly her number</p><p>“Thanks Percy, let me just-” She looks around frantically for her cell phone. “And my dad has it, we left so suddenly I couldn't ask for it back, which reminds me, could I have your phone? </p><p>Phoenica always makes me call her before I arrive”</p><p>“Why of course” </p><p>Molly dials Phoenica’s number </p><p>“Hello this is Phoenica Fleecity how may I help you?”</p><p> “Hi Feenie”</p><p>“Molly! I was worried sick! Why are you not calling from your cell phone? Or at least sending a text? I hope you get here soon, Trixie is well…. they’re getting kind of frustrated”</p><p>“NO IM NOT”</p><p>Molly chuckles “Um yeah, so I’ll be arriving in a police car-”</p><p>“WHAT, what do you mean police car?”</p><p>Trixie comes in “Police car? OH NO. THEY'VE COME FOR MOLLY, WE SHOULDN'T HAVE BURNT THOSE TAX RETURNS”</p><p>Molly continues “NO NO, It’s not that. It’s that- remember the nice police lady I told you about?”</p><p>“The one who took you home after the field trip?” Asks Trixie</p><p>“YES, that one, well she came to tell me about how Giovanni, yes that boss guy from the museum, was found and then she found me chasing one of my sister’s summons, I told her about my horrible home life, and now she’s taking me away from my horrible family!”</p><p>“Oh, that’s so great Molly dearest!” Says Phoenica</p><p>“HELL YEAH, Molly if you need a place to crash in, I can ask my parents and-”</p><p>“Trixie! What have I said about using such profanity! Apologize right this instant”</p><p>“hell no, im not gunna listen to little ms. princess, SEE im using incorrect grammar in the script!”</p><p>Phoenica in a shocked tone says “Stop that right now Trixie! And don't break the fourth wall”</p><p>“Nananana YOU CANT MAKE ME”</p><p>“OK, We’re almost there, bye.” Molly hangs up and looks like she’s about to laugh.</p><p>“What is so funny Molly”</p><p>Molly has already started laughing at this point “I don’t know, I’ve just been so stressed with the store I never really noticed both how horribly I get along with my friends, and how great I get along with them, it’s…. refreshing”</p><p>Percy looks at Molly confused yet, in a way she understands “that is great, now we are almost there, so let’s hope your friend notified the gates people”</p><p>They arrive and yes, Feenie had told the security guards about Molly coming in a police car</p><p>Percy drops Molly off and goes back to both question her father, and retrieve Molly's cellphone, while Molly heads off and does a math project.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is chapter two, Have a nice day! Also, (Even though both will happen) which do you want first a short chapter with the neo trio hanging around trying to do a math project and talking about Rick Shades, OR an idk how long or short chapter about how the "chat" between Percy and Martin (Molly's father) went or should I make that Giovanni one shot I talked about last time? YOU TELL ME! or i'll just.... do whatever. HAVE A GREAT DAY!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The "chat" with Martin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy goes to the Blyndeff toy emporium and meets some of Molly's BEAUTIFULLY COMPETENT TOTALLY NOT COASTING OFF OF HER EARNINGS family. If you can't tell that was sarcasm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter 3, hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy sighs and says “I can not believe that little girl has to go through so much…. I would bet that was the first time she has ever laughed with her friends in such a normal way… I hope she is able to finish her project and have some fun”</p>
<p>She arrives at the toy emporium and notices what she thinks is a customer “Hello, I regret to inform you that the store is closed right now, and most likely permanently”</p>
<p>The customer walks up to her “Oh, I didn't come here for toys, I'm not a kid, I came here to visit the person who lives here? I haven’t heard from her since I left the hospital and I’ve been kind of worried about her. Her name is Molly?”</p>
<p>“Ok, then. What is your name then? So I can personally ask Molly if she knows you”</p>
<p>“Sylvester Ashling” He looks at the officer “What happened to her?”</p>
<p>“Well I shouldn’t say, but given that I remember her talking to you in the museum, I guess I should inform you that I have taken her away from this place, there was been a serious case of child labor and neglect and I could not let that standby”</p>
<p>“CHILD LABOR?! NEGLECT!?!?”</p>
<p>“Yes, did she not tell you?”</p>
<p>“Well I- we never really got into our personal lives in the museum….”</p>
<p>“Well, what is wrong is she is 12 and runs a toy store”</p>
<p>Sylvie looks around the store “All this… was run by her? She said something along those lines but… I guess it never processed”</p>
<p>Percy looks at him “Well sir, I must tell you to leave the establishment please. I have to have a conversation with the… unfortunate owner of the establishment”</p>
<p>“Ok.. tell her I said hi.”</p>
<p>“Why of course! Actually call her at her friend's number, it is…. this one”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Sylvester walks away and starts dialing the number leaving Percy alone to walk up the stairs</p>
<p>“Sylvester Ashling… I am fairly certain that I have heard that name before, well never mind, I must get back to the mission at hand ”</p>
<p>She continues walking up the stairs and finds a bedroom, that she assumes to be Molly’s<br/>“Why, so much childlike innocence!, in the hand of such a terrible human being. I must bring some of this back to her.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean by terrible human being?”</p>
<p>Percy looks back and notices a tall girl “You must be Molly’s older sister!, nice to meet you, do you know where I could find your father?”</p>
<p>“What. Do you mean. By terrible. HUMAN BEING”</p>
<p>She summons a huge wolf that tries to attack Percy</p>
<p>Percy dodges it and (even though her stamina is kind of used up, from all the driving) is able to quickly give her eraser cuffs “How old are you?”</p>
<p>“I WILL NEVER TELL A BI--- LIKE YOU”</p>
<p>“This is a question from a police officer, answer please”</p>
<p>“IM 19 OK? NOW TAKE OFF THESE CUFFS”</p>
<p>“Until I am able to get backup I won't” Then she looks straight at her face and says “You are under arrest for endangering an officer of the law and will have to testify in court for being an accomplice to child neglect”</p>
<p>“CHILD NEGLECT? You’ve met my sister haven’t you? Is that why you’re here to take my father to jail? That little f---ing piece of s--t SHE NEVER WANTS TO DO THINGS AROUND THE HOUSE”</p>
<p>“And what do you do? Waste her money on phone bills? Gasoline for when you decide to leave your room and "hang out" with some friends?”</p>
<p>“I- I- SHE HAS TO DO HER PART!!”</p>
<p>“I thought so” She took off her eraser cuffs and before Lorelai could attack she locked her up again, but this time chained against a chair. “Stay here”</p>
<p>She goes to another room, it's dark and full of toys under the one stray of light coming from a lamp, she sees a blond bearded man with stars all over his hair “this must be Molly’s father”</p>
<p>She shone her lamp on him</p>
<p>“Huh ah what who?” The man-child said</p>
<p>“Mr. Blyndeff you are under arrest for child labor, negletment or more simply, abuse”</p>
<p>“What? I’ve done nothing like that!”</p>
<p>“What do you mean nothing like that? What do you think leaving your child to do taxes is? Leaving her to worry about whether or not one more customer comes in?”</p>
<p>“That’s just her helping around!”</p>
<p>“You TRULY do not understand. As a child she should only worry about her grades, friendships, what happens on her favorite show, things like that. But because of you being such an irresponsible father, she worries more about whether or not you can eat, if everything looks professional, if the supplies arrive on time if she can actually SLEEP, things an ADULT should be worried about so for that, you are under arrest now, come peacefully.”</p>
<p>“But um Ms I- Alright officer” His usual cheery attitude was gone, and just when he could have an ounce of realization over what he had done, he was already in a police car next to Lorelai, waiting to be driven away.</p>
<p>However, Percy decided to retrieve the cellphone and her toys, in the cellphone, she found texts and missed calls from all her friends. "They really must care for her"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope you liked chapter 3 Neo Trio is next until then... leave a comment idk i just wanna know if people liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The neo trio deal with a math project and talk about life and a guy with sunglasses: the chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically the title</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WELL it took a while, private life stuff mostly but WOO chapter 4! thats fun. I know i said this chapter was gonna be short but... BOY WAS I WRONG. And if it seems like it's getting into Anime Campaign spoiler territory... it isnt except for one throwaway line, BUT I ALMOST ACCIDENTALLY SPOILED MYSELF SO BE GRATEFUL THATS IT. anyways fun story at the end notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly happily goes through the halls of the mansion she has been through a few times, greeting the houseworkers, visitors, and many people around the halls, until she makes it to the study room (A room made specifically for Feenie to study in).</p><p>Feenie and Trixie jump up</p><p>“Oh Molly! You’re finally here!” Feenie looked excited</p><p>“Great! You’re here! That means you didn’t get caught by the cop!, unlike my cousin Bobby, he tried killing this random guy, he never said why, but the cops caught him when they found him on some online chatboard talking about it, he’s in prison and will be for a LOOOONG time”</p><p>Molly and Feenie both silently looked at Trixie</p><p>All the enby could say was “WHAT! It’s true… stop looking at me like that”</p><p>“Well anyways, you still need help?” Molly chirped up as she took out some paper and pencils</p><p>“No-”</p><p>“YES, I thought Trixie was gonna kill me!”</p><p>“NO I WASN’T! I WAS JUST GOING TO GET REVENGE AFTER YOU MADE FUN OF ME.”</p><p>“BUT YOU PULLED OUT YOUR BOX CUTTER”</p><p>“I WASN'T GOING TO USE IT!”</p><p>Molly is almost dying from laughter “HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, STOP STOP, before I get a heart attack!”</p><p>A few minutes later everyone’s calmed down and a few more later, they had finished</p><p>“OK, so if you have these items they all cost how much again?”</p><p>“300 dollars and 31 cents”</p><p>“Ok, Trixie, get me the calculator”</p><p>They gave the calculator to Molly</p><p>“Thanks!, so with the 1.6% tax it should cost about….  305 dollars and 12 cents!”</p><p>“Well that was hard!” Feenie sighed</p><p>“Only because a certain someone kept trying to delay the inevitable finish of the project by wasting our time talking about their criminal family”</p><p>They both looked at Trixie</p><p>"FINE, SORRY. Speaking of my crazy criminal family, doing this project reminded me about that one time my second cousin, Christen, decided to evade his taxes and got caught, kinda like we thought you did Molly, except instead of evading taxes, you burned the returns!"</p><p>"Trixie!, stop this instant" Feenie was becoming annoyed</p><p>"Ok… fine"</p><p>“Nah it’s ok, doing this project reminded me of how I narrowly avoided accidentally dooming our business by inputting a number wrong”</p><p>They both looked at Molly, starting a deafening silence until Feenie’s phone rang</p><p>"Hmm? Hey! Molly, someone is calling you, Sylvester Ash-"</p><p>"Sylvie! Gimme that phone. How are you!”</p><p>“Oh! I’m doing just fine!, i came to visit you when that cop from the museum showed up, the one with the sword?”</p><p>“Yeah, Percy! And by sword don't you mean real ass goddamn sword?”</p><p>“Molly!”</p><p>“WOW, she SWORE, I never thought she’d have it in her”</p><p>“It’s a joke between us”</p><p>Sylvie is confused but keeps going “We’ll talk later?”</p><p>“Sure Sylvie!”</p><p>“OK, by- OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT NOISE”</p><p>“WAIT WHAT”</p><p>“IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING HOWLED!”</p><p>“MY SISTER MUST HAVE USED HER EPITHET”</p><p>“It stopped”</p><p>“oh” </p><p>“Well.. um bye?”</p><p>“Bye Sylvie”</p><p>Trixie and Phoenica look at Molly who seems distraught</p><p>“DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT, I FORGOT TO TELL PERCY ABOUT MY SISTERS EPITHET”</p><p>Phoenica tries to calm her down “It’s ok Molly. What is your sister's epithet?”</p><p>“Canine, she can summon or call anything that qualifies as a canine, even turn herself into one. Canines are things like dogs, wolves and foxes”’</p><p>“WHAT, FEENIE THAT’S SO COOL RIGHT?!?!”</p><p>Molly sighs  “not when you have to deal with arctic foxes, dogs and a bunch of baby wolves all the time”</p><p>“Well, let's talk about something else, Percy is hopefully ok, so we have time to use, I say we-”</p><p>Someone enters the room, its Mr. Fleecity “Hi Feenie, it’s time for practice! Oh, hi Molly!, Hi Trixie!, how did the project go?”</p><p>At the same time Molly and Trixie say “it was ok”</p><p>Mr. Felicity sits down and ask the two about their day’s to Feenie’s embarrassment</p><p>“My day is going pretty well! I got away from my dad, and hopefully I won’t have to run the store!”</p><p>“Run the store? You never mentioned that.”</p><p>“That’s because I didn't want to bother you, and anyways, I would probably waste the police’s time if you called them on my dad. And I didnt have a place to stay, but Trixie offered me a place to stay! And I basically had no choice since a cop went into my home anyway’” She laughs awkwardly.</p><p>Mr. Fleecity doesn't know what to say. “Well um, if you ever need another place to stay, you can stay here! And how was your day Trixie?”</p><p>“OH YEAH, today my mom and I had to pick up my cousin because he was in jail for-”</p><p>Feenie gives them a death glare</p><p>“He was there BECAUSE not for, he didn't get arrested, that's CRAZY, well he was visiting someone… YEAH an old friend or something, he missed the bus, that's why we had to pick him up” </p><p>An awkward silence ensues</p><p>“Well, you two can stay here, Feenie over here has practice” He ruffles Feenie’s hair</p><p>“DAAAD”</p><p>“BYE FEENIE, hope you find another magical girl to protect everyone from world domination!”</p><p>Molly elbows her</p><p>“Eesh, sorry”</p><p>“Bye Feenie, have fun”</p><p>Feenie smiles “Bye!”</p><p>“How’s that guy from the beach?”</p><p>“OH YEAH, he woke up and said that he was from this place underwater and that he can do magic or some weird thing like that”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I checked since it seemed familiar and it’s a plot from this weird movie…. Atlantia or something, them he admitted it was a joke to seem cool”</p><p>“Oh…. what’s his name?”</p><p>“Rick Shades”</p><p>“Oh that’s… nice, does he have an epithet?”</p><p>“Yeah, sunglasses”<br/>“Sunglasses?”</p><p>“Yeah, he can make glasses and also make light somewhat less intense, and make sunglasses, which are glasses, which make light less intense”</p><p>“Wow, what’s he like?”</p><p>“Oh, he and I get along pretty well, except that he tries to seem way too cool and… it gets annoying, fast. He’s honestly a goodie two-shoes, he likes making cookies and ironically likes being in bright light”</p><p>“Cool, maybe I’ll get to meet him!, why was he on the beach that day though?”</p><p>“About that…. He doesn't know why he was there, says he went to sleep and all of a sudden, we were there waking him up”</p><p>“Wow”</p><p>One of the Fleecity's security guards came in before she could ask more</p><p>“Someone has come to pick you up Molly”</p><p>“Oh! Thanks! See ya Trixie!”</p><p>“SEE YA MOLLY”</p><p>They hugged and she left.</p><p>Percy looked as Molly got into the car “How was the project with your friends?”</p><p>Molly laughs slightly, not cause of something funny, just one of those laughs from when you're happy “It was fine, we finished and everything”</p><p>“That is nice”</p><p>“Sorry for not telling you about my sister’s epithet, the worst part was that I had already mentioned summons, i just forgot to say what type”</p><p>“No need to worry, I had eraser cuffs on me, so I was able to cuff and arrest your sister. But for curiosity’s sake, what WAS your sisters epithet?”</p><p>“Canine”</p><p>“That makes a lot of sense. If you want, I can take you to the police station to see them”</p><p>Molly pauses for a minute or two “Sure”</p><p>Percy looks at her. Well let’s get going</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO.... I was snooping around and found a recap of Anime Campaign chapter 0 which downloaded to my Google Docs. I thought it wouldnt have any possible future character's but it did so I stopped. The next day I wanted to delete it but accidentally deleted the doc where my fic was, thankfully I salvaged it, BUT IT STILL GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK. Well anyways hope you liked this chapter! Leave a comment down below, mostly so I can maybe get better at writing. WELL HAVE A NICE DAY BYEEEEEEE.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Molly has had enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically the title</p><p>Trigger warning, suicidal thoughts, swear words</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok Molly, I have to go check on one of the prisoners for a brief moment, so I ask that you be on your best behavior”</p><p>“Ok”<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>They go to Ramsey</p><p>“Hey Perc, how are ya”</p><p>“Hello Ramsey, how are you?”</p><p>“Eh, I’m fine, who’s the kid?”</p><p>“Oh yes, how rude, she is-”</p><p>“I’m Molly” She seems happy “and you are?”</p><p>“Ramsey, professional scam artist and inspector. I also do commissions every once in a while.”</p><p>“Ok, Molly, why don't you sit over there?” She looks kind of awkward</p><p>“OK!”</p><p>Molly sits down in a chair</p><p>“What’s up Perce?, Why’d you bring the kid?”</p><p>“She was running a store at 12 years old”</p><p>:Ohhhhhh….”</p><p>“Well I came here to give you these” she hands over a paper</p><p>“What's this for?”</p><p>“Well, you’ve been here for a few months and helped with a few cases, so they’re considering letting you go under probation”</p><p>“Really?! Wow Perce, I-”</p><p>“It isn't official, and that paper is actually for a new case”</p><p>“Hmmmm, a large toy company got robbed, what’s this gotta do with me?”</p><p>“No one else wanted to help me so I thought you would, who knows, maybe this case will be your last?”</p><p>“Hmmmm, let me think it over”</p><p>“Great!, tell me your decision tomorrow!”</p><p>“Bye Perc, have fun with the kid”</p><p>“Come on Molly”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Molly is nervous going up to the phone “Should I do this?” she thinks but then she picks it up, and it almost falls as she struggles to hold it, whether from its weight or nerves, not even she knows</p><p>“HEY MOLLY, HOW ARE YA”</p><p>“Hi dad, im… fine”</p><p>“OH GREAT, me too! Hey can you help your old man out? They say that I “neglected” you, can you believe that!”</p><p>“Yeah actually” she mumbles</p><p>The blond man doesn’t seem to hear her and keeps going “These people are crazy!, they also said that i abused you, had someone do “child labor” and never gave you credit crazy right?!?!”</p><p>Molly’s customer service facade has come off, she cant believe the AUDACITY of this man, he is in JAIL and wont understand she at this moment explodes</p><p>“YES ACTUALLY I CAN BELIEVE IT, YOU KNOW WHY?!?! CAUSE I TOLD THEM. I HAVE TO WORK THE NIGHT SHIFT, HOLIDAY SHIFTS, EVEN WHEN I SHOULD BE DOING HOMEWORK, I HAVE TO PAY TAXES, MAKE SURE YOU DON'T F***ING GAMBLE AGAIN, YES I STILL REMEMBER LAST SEPTEMBER YOU SON OF A- YOU KNOW WHAT THAT’S AN INSULT TO GRANDMA, WHO AT LEASTS COOKS FOR US WHEN SHE VISITS, UNLIKE YOU DIRTY LITTLE SCUMBAG, I HAVE TO PAY TAXES, COOK, ORDER FOOD, UPDATE OUR WEBSITE, RESTOCK THE SHELVES, MAKE SURE WE HAD EXTRA TOYS WHEN YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT WHILE F***ING  DRINKING ALL YOUR WORRIES AWAY, YOU KNOW ITS ONLY BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE MOM DIED BUT EVERYTHINGS GOTTEN SO SH**Y THAT, YOU KNOW WHEN I WENT MISSING IN THE MUSEUM? OF COURSE YOU FU**CKIN DON'T YOU- I DON'T KNOW REALLY ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU ARE NOT MY DAD WELL ANYWAYS THAT NIGHT I WAS GOING TO JUMP OFF A FUCKING ROOF YOU LITTLE- *gasp*”</p><p>Everyone in the room is looking at her and when she notices what she has said, she starts sobbing</p><p>“I wish I was dead, it would be better than any of this”</p><p>Molly's dad looks at her almost noticing what she said but he was too shaken to say anything</p><p>Molly picks up the phone</p><p>“Fuck you, you could have had Lorelai help but you didnt, you let her see all of her sketchy friends all the time, when she was of legal working age, but you HAD to let the 12 year old do all the work”</p><p>“Molly I noticed something.”</p><p>“What?” she wipes off one of the tears while still gasping for air</p><p>Martins face became stern “I never punished you enough, you shouldn't have been able to say all those bad words, or fought about working or-”</p><p>She hung up the phone “He will never learn”</p><p>She turns to Lorelai and answers that phone</p><p>“WHAT DID YOU SAY TO DAD”</p><p>“I'm not in the mood for your bullshit” She hangs up and walks to Percy, surprised at what she has witnessed</p><p>The car ride over to Percy’s house was silent as she couldn't find what to say, Molly was still in tears, until Percy gave her back her phone.</p><p>“Thanks” was all Molly could mumble as she deleted all of her male-person-who-helped-give-birth-to-her’s favorite games, remembering him was already too much, having reminders of him on her phone… that was unbearable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if I made anyone cry :( and sorry for the long break, anytime I get a vacation irl its hard to write on ao3, I usually make these during class lol. Well have a nice day, and the case is inconsequential btw, im not gonna write that. If anyone does write it tho um... send it to me please. And sorry for any gramatical errors, this is rush as im gonna develop an OG idea and im gonna be doing both simultaneusly. The original idea aint on ao3 and is more personal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SOUP BOY ENTERS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soup boy enters i guess</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW brief mentions of su*cide not explcit BTW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a week since Molly had talked to her dad. The toy store closing, child neglect that was so obvious you would have to be asleep to not notice it since she was a 12 year old girl WORKING AT A COUNTER, mixed in with her involvement in the museum incident, had caused major news sources to report on it. Molly had started to live comfortably with Percy, who was still shaken by witnessing some obvious mental health problems that had to be worked through. All of this made it to Sweet Jazz City Daily, which, even though almost no one read it, had one person who read it all the time.</p><p>“B-B-B-ear Trap?” was all the pink haired boy could say “HOLY CRAP BEAR TRAP” The ex-Banzai Blaster jumped around finally knowing where his favorite boy was. He put on his uniform (now including a dress) and tried to sneak out.</p><p>“GIOVANNI”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh crap. WHAT MOM”</p><p>“REMEMBER TO BRING ME MY CIGARETTES”</p><p>“FOR THE LAST TIME NOOO, YOU NEED TO WORK THROUGH YOUR PROBLEMS”</p><p>“FINE, YOU CANT TAKE THE CAR”</p><p>“FINE I’LL WALK THERE”</p><p>“Calm down you two, come and meditate with my essential oils” his other mom said</p><p>Both Giovanni and his mom yelled “NOOO”</p><p>Giovanni left and almost broke the door “Oh Bear Trap, I’m glad you left your deadbeat dad but, why do you have to be with a police officer for a foster parent, the one i saw in Canada no less” He walked over to the apartment complex the newspaper had said they live him and he looked through the windows. “Bear hoodie, bear hoodie, BEAR HOODIE” Molly’s adorable bear hoodie was hanging on the porch getting dried. He knew he shouldn't come in right now, until he remembered it was a weekday and that Molly was probably there alone, as Percy was a police officer and wouldn’t put Molly in danger. “Poor Bear Trap, being left alone, must be horrible”</p><p>He jumps over to the porch and opens one of those sliding doors “HMMM, maybe she’s at some kind of after-school program” he walks over and finds a cute picture Molly drew of her and Percy. “This is ADORABLE”</p><p>“It is, now step away from the drawing, criminal”</p><p>Giovanni looks behind him and sees Percy pulling out her real-ass goddamn sword</p><p>“AHHH”</p><p>“Come now peacefully, so I can take your epithet”</p><p>Molly comes in </p><p>“What happened, Percy?”</p><p>“This burglar has come in to steal items from our house”</p><p>“I HAVE NOT!!!”</p><p>Molly takes a good look at the burglar “Boss?”</p><p>“YES ITS ME BOSS, COME ON BEAR TRAP”</p><p>“HE HAS ALREADY GIVEN YOU A NICKNAME, soon you will have developed, STOCKHOLM SYNDROME, STAY BACK MOLLY”</p><p>“Calm down Percy, it’s just Giovanni, now if you excuse me, I have to take a nap” She walks over to a door and closes it, a snore can be heard after a bit.</p><p>Percy, still being cautious, offers Giovanni a seat on the couch</p><p>“Soooo, you’re living with Molly?”</p><p>“Yes, I am her foster mother, I had taken training a few years back, never thought I would use it”</p><p>“Well….” He offered her his wrists “Aren't you going to arrest me?, you have me fair and square”</p><p>“Heavens no, I would have invited you here sooner had I known where you lived”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of Course!, Molly told me all about you! How you knitted, talked, defeated those criminals” She sighs “You really helped her that night.”</p><p>“How did I help her? I held her hostage for Pete’s Sake!?!?”</p><p>“You gave her enough of a reason to hold on, long enough for me to find her”</p><p>Giovanni instantly knew what she meant<br/>
“But even then, I'm a CERTIFIED bad guy, why would YOU want to let HER hang out with ME?”</p><p>“Not all criminals are bad. I learnt that recently” She points at a picture of her and Ramsey with Molly</p><p>“WHAT!?!?!?, WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF HIM!?!?”</p><p>“After he was let go on parole because he helped with a case, we became friends, Molly just loves him” she chuckles “You may be a criminal, but you have a chance to turn it around, and if you don’t… well, make sure i'm not on duty when you come to see her, besides, soon enough I know you’ll turn around.” She smiles gently “I’ll give you her phone number, you two talk there if I’m on duty or have any colleagues around”</p><p>Giovanni smiles and goes home</p><p>Percy goes to the kitchen and starts cooking food until she hears a door, she turns around expecting someone like a delivery person but it’s Molly. They look at each other until Molly blurts out.</p><p>“I’m just going for a walk”</p><p>“NO YOU’RE NOT”</p><p>“It’s not like last time I promise-”</p><p>“I’D BET IT IS. Molly don't ever do that to me again”</p><p>They both knew what had happened</p><p>A few days earlier, the day after Molly had talked to her male-former-parental-figure to be exact, she had “gone for a walk: leaving a note behind, she tried going to an interstate and well you know.. until Percy found her note and raced to get her. A tragedy was avoided that day….</p><p>“Molly please don't do it”</p><p>“Why do you want me, no one ever really has in years”</p><p>“Because I love you, no matter what”</p><p>They end up hugging each other both sobbing. </p><p>Giovanni is looking through the window, a tear in his eye “See ya Bear Trap” He disappears into the night…. Until bumping into a parked car.</p><p>“HEY WHAT DIPSH*T PARKED THEIR CAR HERE”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need to add an angst tag. Have a nice day!</p><p>BONUS</p><p>-hello?</p><p>- why is your name soup boy?</p><p>- A. The fandom loves it<br/>   B. CAUSE IT IS I GIOVANNI POTAGE</p><p>- Hi boss!, who gave you my phone?</p><p>-that cop</p><p>-oh thats nice</p><p>-i saw you two hugging and crying... what happened?</p><p>- nothing id rather not say rn</p><p>-no problem bear trap, good night</p><p>- you too boss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Molly goes to therapy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HERES A CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE HIATUS, next week i have finals :/ dont expect to much during christmas tho, i lack motivation when im on vacation. Hope you like it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they cried for a bit, they both decided to go to sleep. Molly was curled up in her bed, texting for a bit before she went to sleep, but Percy couldn’t.</p><p>“This is the second time in a week….” she thought</p><p>She reached over to her phone.</p><p>“Sylvester Ashling, Sylvester Ashling… Oh, here he is.” The phone rang for a bit, she was about to hang up (“He could not possibly be awake at this hour”) But then he picked up</p><p>“Hi Percy!, Do you need me to take care of Molly again?”</p><p>“Oh no, it’s that… Molly has been- she has tried twice to kill herself and-”</p><p>“WHAT!, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!?!?”</p><p>“To avoid this exact reaction”</p><p>“Well, I'm a psychologist, mostly for epithet related issues but I can do domestic well enough so um… tomorrow at nine?”</p><p>“Sure”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow”</p><p>Percy sighs as she hangs up, wondering what Molly will think about the visit</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“But Percy, I don't NEED to go to a psychologist, I’ll stop doing it, I swear”</p><p>Percy knelt down to meet Molly’s eyes “Look Molly, it isnt about stopping, its just that clearly, you need help, and I made sure to get Sylvie, so you to can talk about it more comfortably”</p><p>“BUT I DON'T WANNA FEEL LIKE IM CRAZY”</p><p>“You aren't going to feel inadequate or crazy, can I tell you something?, when i was your age I went to a psychologist too”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I had general anxiety when i was your age, my parents were hesitant at first to take me, but they did, it helped at first and I got my autism diagnosis, and helped me become the woman i am today”</p><p>“Wow…. Fine… I’ll go”</p><p>“Great, now please get up from your bed and take a good long and calming shower”<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sylvie was worried “What’s gonna happen, WHAT HAPPENED, Molly never told me anything, does she not like me anymore, no, calm down Sylvester, she likes you, she talks to you, BUT WHY NOT ABOUT THIS, calm down”</p><p>Someone enters “Dr.Ashling, someones here to see you”</p><p>“Let them in”</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>A few moments later</p><p>“Hello Molly, Hello Percy, How are you?”</p><p>“We are quite fine thank you” Percy says</p><p>“Now Molly, can you go to the waiting room while I talk to Percy?”</p><p>“Sure” Molly heads over to the waiting room and plays with the small toys near the door.</p><p>“Ok, Percy. Why did you bring Molly here? What concerns you?”</p><p>“Well outside of the quite horrible neglect and labor she was forced into for the past two years, she has been having suicidal thoughts”</p><p>“Mmhmm… and when did these start?”</p><p>“Well, when she visited her father she accidentally said that the night that you two were in the museum, she had planned to kill herself…”</p><p>At this point Sylvie had what felt like millions of questions but he stayed professional</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“Yes, yesterday and the day after she saw her dad she tried to well… do it”<br/>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>“Ok, anything else?”</p><p>“She has feelings of inadequacy, she never seems to understand why I want her…”</p><p>“Those are things that have to be worked through in therapy, ok Percival, you can leave and tell Molly to come in”</p><p>“Ok, I will”</p><p>Molly comes into the room</p><p>“Hello Molly, please sit down”</p><p>Molly sits down</p><p>“So how are you?”</p><p>“I’m fine” she said it loud enough to be heard but it was still clear she was mumbling</p><p>“Percy told me what happened”</p><p>“WHAT”</p><p>“Molly its ok, after having your mom die and working a shop for two years, well I cant say its normal because this isnt a normal situation, but I’d bet this is how you would feel anyways”</p><p>Molly looks at him blankly and sighs</p><p>“We don’t have to talk about it”</p><p>Molly nods</p><p>“But we have to talk about something, so what was life like before your mom died?”</p><p>“I’d say it was normal… my dad would make toys and play with us, while my mom would have us help around the shop, I got good grades, Lorelai didnt but she always did her best, and we would always be playing games.”</p><p>“What was your mom like”</p><p>“She was… a lot like me actually”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“A workaholic, she was funny I guess, and well…. Actually I’m not sure, she worked so much we never really spent time with each other outside of dinner……… I guess i never knew her too well, why I said she was like me was beyond me”</p><p>Sylvie was worried, she never knew her mom well? Maybe that was the reason it was hard having Percy in her life, her own mom barely even talked to her, it would be hard having a maternal figure in her life again.</p><p>“So what was your dad like before your mom died?”</p><p>“He was well… himself but dumbed down a bit… not by my epithet, but by my mom, she always kept him glued to the world, but since she died… I had to do that, and he never listened to me… at first he just… was sad, which I was too, so I let him, i tried to get him to run the shop but he never did, he drank and drank until he just stopped… because the money ran out… we had some left over money before then, life insurance and stuff, it should have lasted a month, but with his constant drinking it lasted a week”</p><p>“Mmmhmmm” Percy looks at the clock “Well Molly, today’s time is up, i'll see you later okay?”</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>They both walk out to Percy</p><p>“Thank you for bringing Molly in, sign here”</p><p>She signs it</p><p>“Bye you two”</p><p>“Byee”</p><p>In the car Percy asks “How did it go?”</p><p>Molly just gives a simple “It went ok”</p><p>“Well Molly, want to go home and watch some tv shows? There's one I found called Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts. Want to watch it with me?”</p><p>Molly smiles “Sure”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a nice day, please comment (I like to interact), and STUDY FOR YOUR TESTS. and merry Christmas/happy Hanukkah/ Happy kwanzaa/ happy whatever you celebrate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. T H E P L O T T H I C K E N S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Molly and Sylvie decide to look at her memory of how her mom died. It leads to a shocking revelation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK HERE IS A CHAPTER</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a month since Molly’s appointment with Sylvie and she’s been going weekly and today she’s about to have a revelation</p><p>“Thank you for coming Molly”</p><p>“You’re welcome”</p><p>“Now, we’ve made some great progress, and i was just remembering our night in the museum”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“And well, do you remember when i used nightmare fuel?”</p><p>“I can…. never forget”</p><p>“So, i wondered, why are you scared of fire”</p><p>Molly sighs  “That’s when my mother died”</p><p>Sylvie looks at her sudden change of expression “Do you want to go more in depth or…”</p><p>Molly looks at Sylvie “Sure, but i don't remember much…. We used to have a third floor in the store, it was supposed to be my mom's office, but it was basically her bedroom too. One day all of a sudden a fire broke out, apparently it was faulty wiring, that all I can remember… My mom died pushing me away from the rubble since I was helping her that night”</p><p>“hmmm, do you remember anything else?”</p><p>“ No…. Wait! Maybe you can use one of your sleeping powers!”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“To see what happened! It could help you get the full story and, well, maybe I can see my mom one more time”</p><p>Sylvie sighs “That's not a good idea...”</p><p>“Please? Think about it like closure or something , just pleease?” She uses her adorable puppy eyes</p><p>“Ok, fine, think about that night, and try to sleep”</p><p>“Ok” She falls asleep a lot faster than sylvie expected, especially considering what she was supposed to be thinking about</p><p>“Dream big” he said, pointing at Molly. Slowly yet surely the room became engulfed in flames (not real ones obviously) and started having rubble everywhere. “What is this place”</p><p>Molly sneaked up behind him “The third floor of my house, it was completely burned in the fire”</p><p>Sylvie jumps up surprised to both see Molly in front of him, and to see her still sleeping. “How are you here?”</p><p>“Oh, um, I don't really know? Plot convenience?”</p><p>“Molly, don't do this, tell me why you are actually here”</p><p>“Ok, fine, I just kind of projected myself in”</p><p>Sylvie stares at her “Ok…”</p><p>They both walk over to some rubble and see Molly, and what can be presumed to be her mother</p><p>“Is this, your mom?”</p><p>“Yes….”</p><p>“Ok, now get some closure while I look around”</p><p>“Why are you going to look around?”</p><p>“I don't know, I just have a gut feeling something is wrong”</p><p>“Ok I guess”</p><p>Sylvie walks around, surprised that his powers were able to recreate so much of the house.</p><p>“Wow, I cant believe thi-” He stops as he sees what he assumes to be molly’s sister squaring off against another person.</p><p>“These damn people with their epithets” Molly’s sister says</p><p>“SO WHAT?!?! Your precious mother's company has preferred Mundies over us for long enough!” </p><p>“CAUSE MY MOTHER KNOWS HOW TO FEEL POWERLESS UNLIKE YOU PRIVILEGED F#(!@. SUMMON WOLF”</p><p>Sylvie looks shocked</p><p>The mysterious figure pins down Lorelai and from her shock the wolf unsummons “What’s your epithet little girl”</p><p>“WHAT’S YOURS”</p><p>“Oh mine?, it’s arson”</p><p>Lorelai is about to reveal her epithet when Zora comes in and kicks the figure in the face. Then she turns him into a senior and throws him into the fire. “And that's that” She looks over at Lorelai and looks shocked “no no no no no no no no no no no” She picks her up and tries to take her outside until Lorelai stops her. “Zora, get my” She coughs “Sister”</p><p>Zora nods and takes her outside and looks for Molly who at that point just looks at her weirdly from her dumb bubble. She stops making it and asks “Why did you do that?” In a weak tone of voice. Next to her, her mom is already dead, or at least close to it.</p><p>Sylvie snaps back from his awe of everything. “Wait, MOLLY” He looks around, looking for his Molly and notices her crying in the corner. Still paying half attention to everything he asks “Are you ok? Do you want to go?”</p><p>In the background he can see Zora using her powers on Molly and taking her outside. From what he can hear, by then Molly’s dad already escaped.</p><p>Molly nods a quick yes to his question and they stop.</p><p>Molly is crying and Sylvie just knows that Zora is a name he’s heard before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK CAN I JUST FREAK OUT CAUSE COSMICCOVE KUDOE'D ME!?!?!?  I REALLY RECCOMMEND THEIR WORK (specifically the just us 3 series) ALSO HAVE A NICE DAY. Also i know kind of know where this fic is going now so yay! Please Comment, I like it and it makes me happy! Also i would like writing advice if it seems that I need it (I probably do lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Percy finds out about Zora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After last chapter, Percy finds out about Zora</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ITS SHORT I KNOW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie is still shocked at what just happened, Molly’s sister was fighting someone, but who? He also saw Zora, who he just knew was someone he recognized. He was trying to figure it out (and he almost did) until Molly stopped his train of thought</p><p>The 12 year old was crying, but through her tears, she asked  “Can I go home early?” Sylvie nodded yes and asked her to bring in Percy.</p><p>“Hello Percy”</p><p>“Dr. Ashling”</p><p>An awkward silence started until Percy asked “What was Molly crying about?” She blurted it out, but was still clearly saying it in a stern voice.</p><p>Sylvie looked at her nervously “Um- Well- You see- Um what happened is-” He took a deep breath. “Molly talked me into using my epithet powers to be able to see the moment her mom died so she could get “closure”.”</p><p>“Oh….”</p><p>“Also, we saw someone called Zora, she helped out Molly’s sister, and it seems like they both knew each other”</p><p>“Zora?” Percy's voice trembled. She couldn't believe it. Zora… Zora… She knew Molly’s sister? Wait… Molly said that her sister would go out with sketchy friends…. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. “What else happened”</p><p>“Well…. Let me show you” They go through the scene again, and Percy’s fears are confirmed. Molly’s sister knew Zora and was likely part of Bliss Ocean from what she said. And it seems from the clothing that the man had, the colors of the inscribed supremacy group Soul is Power, it was some kind of gang war that Molly’s mother had been killed in.</p><p>When they finished they said their goodbyes and left, Percy looked over at Molly. She had stopped crying now, but was still sniffling. She knew that she would have a hard few days when time came to reveal everything, but she decided against it. “Do you want to go to the carnival?, normally i wouldn't approve of going, but today seems to be a special occasion, and you seem like you need some juvenile fun”</p><p>Molly looked at her “Really?”</p><p>Percy nodded “Of course” And then they went to the carnival.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO. heres a new chapter yall. Comment cause it makes me feel good or somethin. OK NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE A CARNIVAL ONE BTW. unless i change my mind</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry... really</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok... i dont know if this is allowed but idc.... im cancelling this fic. I have no plans to bring it back. I may, in a few years, but no plans now. I didnt expect for so much to arise in my eriting process and... i dont like it anymore. At all. Well i do, just not my writing. If any of yall continue it, fine. You can be mad at me, be sad, whatever. Im not leaving this fandom. I might even make some oneshots. But i cant make this fic anymore. Sorry</p><p>-Amehwriter</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AND, thats chapter one, lets hope I make more, and yes the Giovanni thing WILL be expanded on in the next chapter, and maybe a oneshot? I don't know yet, all I can say is, have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>